FOREVER IN LOVE
by I'm Cloudsomnia
Summary: dikisahkan percintaan antara anak supir yang diperankan Ryeowook dan seorang anak majikan bernama Yesung.Hubungan mereka mendapat pertentangan, bagaimana selanjutnya ? apa yg akan terjadi dengan psanngan ini - -


**Title : Forever in Love**

_**Author :Nurdiani Soffa**_

_**Cast : YeWook, KangTeuk, Hankyung**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

**Ryeowook POV**

Kenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook atau yang biasanya di panggil Wookie. Aku adalah seorang putra dari Hankyung dan Heechul, namun sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan ayahku Hankyung karena ibuku sudah tiada. Aku bekerja di sebuah rumah mewah sebagai seorang pembantu dan ayahku sebagai supir disana kami sudah bekerja disana kurang lebih 10 tahun. Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk, merekalah majikanku. Kim Jong Won atau yang dipanggil Yesung, dia adalah satu-satunya putra Kim Kangin dan Kim Leeteuk. Keluarga mereka sangat berjasa bagiku karena mereka sudah meyekolahkanku hingga aku kuliah seperti sekarang.

**Ryeowook POV end**

"Wookie ! Ayo kita berangkat," teriak seorang namja, dia adalah yesung, majikanku.

"Iya hyung, tunggu sebentar,"ucap ryeowook

"Ayo, wookie kau sudah siap berangkat?," Tanya yesung lagi

"ne… hyung, ayo berangkat," jawab ryeowook

"umma,appa aku pamit yaa," ucap yesung berpamitan kepada ayah&ibunya. Begitu pula dengan ryeowook. " Ahjussi,Ahjumma aku pamit juga ya," ucap ryeowook yang berpamitan juga kepada ayah&ibu yesung.

"iya, chagi. Yasudah sekarang kalian berangkat sana dan hati-hati di jalan," ucap leeteuk lembut.

Merekapun menuju ke mobil yang sudah diparkir di depan oleh ayah ryeowook dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan yesung dan ryeowook berbicara berbagai hal, hankyung ayah ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan tidak terasa sudah sampai di Universitas SMent, tempat mereka kuliah.

"pagi, yesung oppa," ucap salah satu yeoja centil bernama yoona kepada yesung dengan senyuman yang menjjijikan.

Yesung pun hanya diam saja dan mengabaikannya, "rasakan kau yeoja centil," batinku.

**Ryeowook POV **

Wajar saja jika yesung banyak yang menyukai, dia sangat tampan,baik dan juga pintar. Maka dari itu tak heran jika banyak yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Lain halnya dengan ku, bukan yeoja yang tertarik padaku melainkan para namja yang tertarik padaku, mereka bilang kalo aku ini namja paling mungil,imut dan manis.

**Ryeowook POV end**

_Bel istirahat berbunyi_

"wookie-ah." Panggil seorang namja yang tampan ini. "ayo kita ke kantin," ajak yesung sambil menarik tangan wookie.

"ne… hyunng," jawabku singkat.

**Ryeowook POV **

Kami memang terbisa seperti ini, pada saat bel istirahat, dia selalu megajakku ke kantin untuk makan bareng. Apabila aku masih di kelas pasti dia menyusulku ke lantai 2 untuk mencari ku. Kita memang berbeda kelas dan lantai. Dia di lantai 3 dan aku di lantai 2, tapi wqlau begitu aku masih sangat dekat dengannya.

**Ryeowook POV end**

"hemm.. wookie.. pulang sekolah nanti kita ke taman yuk, sekalian makan es krim dan juga ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan padamu," ucap yesung pada ryeowook.

"ne.. hyung," jawabku singkat.

_Tiba di taman_

Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah untuk mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil menjilati es krim yang telah dibelinya.

"hyung kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya ryeowook dengan polos.

Yesung menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia takut mengatakan hal ini pada ryeowook.

"lho.. kenapa hyung malah menghela napas gitu, emang apa yang mau di bicarain sih?" ucap ryeowook penasaran.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening dan ryeowook pun bingung dengan tingkah laku yesung. Lalu tiba-tiba yesung mendekap tangan ryeowook. Membuat ryeowook tersentak dan membualatkan matanya.

"K-knapa hyung?" tanya ryeowoook.

"wookie.. saranghae," ucap yesung to the point.

"MWO!" jawab ryeowook yang masih membulatkan matanya, seolah tak percaya.

"ne.. wookie aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" Tanya yesung

"MWO!k-kau srius hyung," ucap ryeowook yang begitu sangat terkejut dengan perkataan yesung.

"iya aku serius, apa kau tida mau gara-gara kita ini sejenis" ucap yesung memelas.

"ani.. hyung. Nado saranghae, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini,"ucap namja mungil itu.

Lalu yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ryeowook seolah sudah tidak ada jarak diantara mereka lagi. Perlahan yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir namja mungil ini. Yesung memberi ciuman yang sangat hangat untuk kekasihnya ini begitu juga dengan ryeowook yang membalasnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sudah 1 tahun mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari orangtuanya sampai sahabat-sahabat mereka. Mereka masih tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

Hari itu Kangin dan Leeteuk pergi ke luar kota, begitu juga dengan hankyung ayah ryeowook yang mengantarkan mereka pergi. Mereka bilang hanya sebentar mereka disana.

"chagi,umma dan appa pergi dulu ya, kami hanya sebentar kok," ucap leeteuk kepada yesung.

"ne.. umma appa hati-hati dia jalan yaa," jawab yesung.

"wookie, jaga yesung sampai kita kembali ya," ucap kangin.

"ne… ahjussi & ahjumma, kalian tenang saja yesung akan baik-baik saja," ucap ryeowook dengan senyuman yang menurutku manis.

Kini umma & appa yesung sudah pergi dan kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja.

"hemm.. wookie," panggil yesung

"ne.. hyung ada apa?" tanya ryeowook dengan polos.

Tiba-tiba saja yesung menarik tang wookie dan langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ryeowook. Ryeowook pun tersentak dan berusaha menghindar tapi tidak bisa karena di tahan yesung. Akhirnya mereka pun berciuman saat itu juga dan cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu. Setelah itu yesung melepaskan ciumanya dan membiarkan ryeowook kembali pada rutinitasnya, yaitu memasak di dapur.

_Sementara itu di mobil milik kangin dan leeteuk._

"yahhh.. kangin dompet dan handphone ku ketinggalan, gimana nih?" ucap leeteuk dengan nada memelas.

"aduhh chagi, kenapa kau lupa membawanya? Yasudah kita kembali ke rumah," ucap kangin.

_Di kediaman rumah yesung_

Yesung melihat sang kekasih sedang mencuci piring dan tanpa disadari ryeowook, yesung memeluk ryeowook dari belakang, membuat ryeowook terkejeut.

"ahh.. hyung, mengaggetkanku tau,untung ngga pecah nih piring," ucap ryeowook kesal sambil memoncongkan bibirnya.

"minhae.. chagi, kau manis sekali sih kalo lagi kesel gitu. Aku tambah sayang ama kamu," ucap yesung dengan rayuannya.

"ihh.. hyung, sejak kapan kau gombal seperti ini,"ucap ryeowook.

"hemmm… sejak aku suka padamu chagi," goda yesung.

Yesung pun menarik dagu ryeowook dan mendekatkan bibir namja manis ini ke bibir yesung. Tanpa disadari orangtua yesung telah kembali dan mereka terkejut melihat adegan seperti itu.

"ASTAGA YESUNG, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" bentak kangin. Yesung dan ryeowook kaget karena tiba-tiba mereka kembali dan saat itu juga yesung langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Leeteuk sang ibu dari yesung yang melihat hal itu tak percaya putranya melakukan hal seperti itu kepada sesama jenisnya.

"chagi, kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya leeteuk dengaaan lembut.

Sementara itu ryeowook dan yesung hanya diam terpaku dan ryeowook meneteskan air matanya.

"KIM RYEOWOOK,ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI KAU !" ucap kangin sambil menampar pipi ryeowook.

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras dari kangin membuat tepi bibir ryeowook berdarah dan ia pun hanya meringis kesakitan.

"kangin sudah jangan sakiti anak ini," pinta leteuk dengan memelas.

Melihat hal itu yesung tersentak. "appa, jangan tampar dia. Dia tidak salah, aku yang melakukannya," tegas yesung.

"ANAK KURANGAJAR !" bentak kangin sambil menampar pipi putranya ini.

"sudah kangin sudah, jangan emosi seperti ini," tegas leeteuk. Tapi tetap saja kangin tidak memperdulikan omongan istrinya.

"tolong tuan jangan sakiti yesung hyung, dia tidak bersalah. Tampar aku saja jangan dia," ucap ryeowook memelas dan berlutut di kaki kangin sambil terisak dalam tangisannya.

Mendengar keributan di dalam hankyung langsung masuk ke dalam melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Dia terkejut melihat putranya ryeowook tersungkur di lantai karena di dorong oleh kangin.

"ryeowook kau kenapa?" Tanya hankyung bingung.

"HEI HANKYUNG! Urus anakmu yang tidak tahu diri ini. Berani-beraninya dia menjalin hubungan dengan yesung. INI GILA ! MEREKA TERLIBAT CINTA SEJENIS !" bentak kangin yang tambah emosi.

"MWO!" ucap hangkyung terkejut

"ryeowook, apa benar itu?" Tanya hankyung kepada ryeowook.

"eumpphh..benar appa," ucap ryeowook dengan lirih.

Hankyung terkejut mendengar pengakuan anaknya, dia tak percaya kalau anaknya akan terlibat hal seperti ini.

"SUDAHLAH! AKU SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT KALIAN DISINI, HANKYUNG MULAI HARI INI KAU KU PECAT ! DAN BAWA PERGI ANAKMUYANG TIDAK YAHU DIRI INI DARI HADAPANKU !" bentak kangin.

"APPA !" bentak yesung

"kangin, sudahlah janagan seperti ini, kita bisa selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Kalau mereka kita pecat, mau makan apa mereka," ucap leeteuk dengan lembut dan bijak.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI !" tegas kangin.

"kumohon.. tuan jangan pecat appa ku, tuan boleh mengusirku, tapi tolong jangan pecat appa. Dia tidak bersalah dan tidak terlibat dalam hal ini. Kumohon tuan," pinta ryeowook dengan terisak dalam tangisannya.

Melihat hal itu, yesung memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat. Seolah yesung akan melindunginya dari siapapun yang menyakitinya.

"BAIK AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMECAT AYAHMU, TAPI SATU HAL KAU HARUS PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DAN JANGAN KEMBALI MENEMUI YESUNG !" tegas kangin.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU APPA, AKU INGIN RYEOWOOK TETAP DISINI BERSAMAKU," bentak yesung.

"baiklah tuan aku akan pergi dari sini dan aku berjanji tidak akan menemui yesung hyung lagi," dengan berat hati ryeowook mengatakannya sambil meneteskan airmata yang tidak berhenti mengalir ke pipinya.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK SETUJU APPA!" tegas yesung.

"DIAM KAU !" bentak kangin.

Yesung langsung memeluk erat namja mungil itu tanpa ingin melepaskannya dan ryeowook pun melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan yesung.

"mianhae.. hyung.. aku harus melakukan hal ini, ini demi kebaikan dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau menderita," lirih ryeowook dan berjalan meninggalkan yesung yang masih berdiri dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"WOOKIE, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" tegas yesung yang ingin mengejarnya tapi tangan yesung di tahan oleh kangin.

Hankyung berjalan mengikuti putranya dan merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh putranya.

"WOOKIE, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU !" teriak yesung.

"DIAM KAU YESUNG, TETAP DISINI!" bentak kangin.

Kemudian yesung berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang di tahan keras oleh ayahnya.

"YESUNG !" bentak kangin.

"sudahlah kangin biarkan mereka seperti ini, mereka berdua saling mencintai. Kita sebagai orangtua tak baik memisahkan cinta mereka yang dalam seperti itu, kumohon kangin restui hubungan mereka, aku tak ingin melihat yesung menderita," lirih leeteuk yang memohon kepada kangin sambil meneteskan airmata.

Kangin terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan istrinya yang sangat bijak ini, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan istri tersayangnya ini.

GREEPPP

Yesung langsung memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat, ryeowook berusaha melepaskannya pelukan yesung tapi tidak bisa. Kemudian ryeowook kembali terisak dalam tangisannya, sambil merasakan sang kekasih yang memeluknya sangat hangat dan erat.

"wookie.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kalau kau pergi aku juga harus pergi bersamamu," lirih yesung.

Mendengar hal itu ryeowook hanya terdiam dan merasakan hatinya yang sangat sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang menancap.

"kumohon hyung… lepaskan aku.. aku tidak mau kau menderita," lirih ryeowook dengan isakan tangisnya yang semakin megeras. Tetapi yesung tidak memperdulikannya, dia tetap memeluk sang kekasih dengan sangat erat.

Leeteuk dan Kangin berjalan ke arah yesung dan ryeowook. Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap kangin.

"kenapa appa, kau mau memisahkan kami?" tegas yesung. "kalau appa tetap mengusir wookie dari sini aku juga akan pergi!" tegas yesung.

Kemudian kangin menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"mianhae.. chagi.. appa sudah bersikap kasar padamu, sekarang appa sadar dan appa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang karena appa tau kalian sangat mencintai dan appa sadar cinta kalian memang tidak bisa dipisahkan, oleh karena itu appa merestui cinta kalian. Dan untukmu wookie maaf aku kasar padamu tolong kau tetap disini dan jangan tinggalkan putraku," ucap kangin lembut.

Ucapan kangin membuat ryeowook membelalakan matanya begitu juga dengan hankyung dan yesung yang terkejut dengan ucapan kangin.

"T-t-tuan benar-benar serius?" Tanya ryeowook tak percaya.

Dan kangin pun hanya terdiam sebenarnya sangat berat hatinya mengatakan hal seperti tadi, tapi ini ia lakuakan untuk putranya.

"appa kau serius kan?" tanya yesung.

"ne.. aku serius kalian ku restui," tegas kangin.

"terima kasih appa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tau kau tidak akan membiarkanku menderita tanpa wookie" ucap yesung sambil memeluk ayahnya.

Leeteuk pun tersenyum lebar melihatnya dan lalu dia memeluk kangin juga. "keputusanmu sangat bijak chagi," ucap leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook pun langsung memeluk ayahnya hankyung dan hankyung terlihat gembira melihat putranya yang gembira.


End file.
